fma_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Subzero
Subzero is a mysterious alchemist who uses ice alchemy. He is a mercenary hired by the Amestris government. He is the main RP Character of Imperial Wyrm Bio Most of Subzero's early life is unknown but he talks about it sometimes. He says that he was adopted by an Amestrian soldier and his wife and that he did not know who his real parents are. His real name is unknown and he uses "Subzero" as an alias. He started using the name after fighting crime in Central City. Subzero mysteriously appeared in Central City when a bank robbery was going on. He killed all of the robbers and saved the hostages, then he disappeared... A week later he was hired by the Amestrian Government as a mercenary to fight for good. Appearance Subzero looks much like Roy Mustang does except his hair is blue. He wears the same uniform as Roy Mustang. It is possible he may be a clone of him but it is unknown. Personality Subzero is calm and quiet, doesn't talk much. He is also arrogant. Meeting Loke and Raymond One day, the Central City bank was being robbed. Subzero came to stop the robbers and their boss. Loke and Raymond Mustang came to help too. The boss turned out to be a gorilla chimera, he was eventually killed by Subzero. They all talked and introduced their selves. The Attack on Central Subzero and Raymond were eating at a coffee shop on their day off when all of a sudden, they heard gunshots. They went outside to check what it was and it was a bank robbery, mafia thugs had made barricades and were distracting cops so their boss could get in to rob the bank. A van appeared and opened fire on many people, destroying part of the police barricade and killing innocent bystanders. Raymond flipped the van over uses alchemy and Subzero used his ice alchemy to freeze one of the mobsters before he could throw a bomb in the city. A zeppelin flew by and a guy inside tried to throw a bomb, but Raymond flew up to the sky and stopped him. He then knocked the guy out and froze the bombs in the zepplelin, he created a metal wall to block out the other henchmen. He fought the commander of the zeppelin, a guy from Drachma who had an alliance with the Amestrian mafia. The guy turned out to be a chimera and he transformed into a lizardman who could breath fire and spit acid. Raymond killed the guys henchmen and after an intense fight, he blew the chimera out of the ship with slicing wind that cut his veins. He turned back into a human and fell to his death, he fell many feet. Raymond then fixed the zeppelin and crash landed in a field by the city, he then went back to Subzero. Subzero had killed most of the mafia guys and then he and Raymond went into the bank. Subzero summoned icemen warriors to kill the mafia thugs and then they fought the boss, a fat guy who turned out to be a chimera too. He transformed into a boar creature with tusks and headbutted Raymond but after a struggle, Raymond grabbed one of his tusks and together, he and Subzero sliced the chimera in half with their swords. Subzero killed most of the mafia and Raymond had stopped the Drachma commander. They had saved Central City. Abilities Subzero can use alchemy easily since he has transmutatation circles on his gloves. *Martial Arts Skills * Ice Alchemy * Can summon an army of icemen to fight for him * Can make weapons out of ice Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Category:RP Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Humans